the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Rhudaur
History The kingdom of Rhudaur was originally formed by TheSmileBC but he afterwards left to join/rejoin the Woodland Realm. The faction was revived by Frank_Scouter, in 1432 (13th march, 2016). At this date Ettenmoors were bought from the Gundabad orcs, who had occupied it up to this date. This happened as an agreement between the King of Rhudaur, Frank_Scouter, and the Gundabad War Chief of the lone-lands, SirWilsonGS. Now the rulership has been overtaken by xXGloimXx as Catfishperson went inactive. Caradoc Blood Axe took power at the end of 2016 and built most of what Rhudaur currently has, snipertje1 took over as Rhudaur Warchief with Black31 of the Astrasi Empire. Right now, snipertje1 is doing most of the work as Black31 went rogue and joined Dale. Er_Murazor ruled the kingdom after snipertje1 went inactive, he ended up kicked. The Kingdom was then taken for a short time by Maxie until Caradoc, now known as the ashen (username : TruffleHistorian) came back from the dead to lead his people to glory under the new angmar dominion. After a short time of ruling, The Ashen retired in a crypt of the northern Ettenmoors to rest, leaving the throne to Erio_FrozenBlood (thus renamed AngstromSolennel) (25th April 2019). Lore The ancient realm of Rhudaur was situated in the North-east of old Arnor and lay between the Ettenmoors, the Weather Hills, and the Misty Mountains. After the eights king of the Nortern Kindom, Eärendur, Arnor was separated and the line of the Dúnedain quickly fell into decline in Rhudaur. The people became embittered, foul things crept out from the North and after series of conflicts with their former brethren of Arthedain and Cardolan, the kingdom was annexed by Angmar. Today Rhudaur is just a name on the map. There are several scattered villages and farms of former inhabitants of the kingdom, who mingled with wildmen and men of the hills. They brood the grudge against the Dúnedain and their Elven allies, who drove them to the mountains, to die on the cold rocks. Today the new kingdom of Rhudaur strives to regain some of that civilization and stability which it lost, Hierarchy The Kingdom of Rhudaur is an absolute monarchy ruled by the warking of Rhudaur. Jobs To be edited ' Players 'Truffle_Historian (Previously known as Caradoc_Bloodaxe) ' '''1sdf7df7 AngströmSolennel (Previously known as Erio_FrozenBlood) : Current War-King Maxie Staarduhix Culture To be edited Strongholds Fortresses: Amon Rhudaur: '''Amon rhudaur is the first stronghold of the kingdom of Rhudaur, originally planned by king XxGloimxX, it's building really started with Caradoc's arrival to power, Amon rhudaur is reminicent of the new rhudaur building style, half way between the hillman building style and the rhudaur's dunedain building style, Amon rhudaur makes the connection between coldfell and ettenmoors, even though there's not any bridges or roads yet, a little village is starting to develop around the fortress. Its contruction was finished by TruffleHistorian and AngstromSolennel. Joining Rhudaur If you are interested to join Rhudaur then Contact the AngstromSolennel or other earls, after 100 Angmar aligmnent has been attained and one task finished you become a full on member Rhudaur is more like a new faction because it does not have a lot of players and not many builds have been built. If you are a creative mind with a lot of ideas you should join Rhudaur! Kingdom's news and orders '''AS SOON AS THE NEW UPDATE IS RELEASED RAID THE NEW DUNEDAIN VILLAGES !!!!Category:Factions Category:Faction Category:Neutral Category:Men Category:Kingdoms Category:Eriador Category:Disbanded Factions